Soldier Drones
The Soldier Drones are mind-controlled BLU TF2 Freak minions who work for CyborSpy. Appearance and Behaviour The Soldier drones were once regular BLU Soldiers who worked for their team until they were attacked by CyborSpy. He implanted them with an hypnotising machine resembling the Battalions' Backup which they wear on all times as they keep them from freeing their minds from the evil Spy, who controls them with his Mind-Control Sapper. As such they lack any form of free will and will obey any order. Aside from the hypnotising machine on their backs, the Soldier Drones usually wear various Soldier helmets or hats, and some even go hatless. The Soldier Drones never show any feelings or even move if they are not specifically told so. They need to be told to use their weapons to attack first. They will only react by themselves if their leader or themselves are in danger, and only with an objective: eliminating the treat. When under the influence of CyborSoldier, they become extremely agressive and unrelenting, with an almost perpetuan frown on their faces. Abilities and Weaknesses They are capable of using any of the Soldier weaponry, though how well they use the weapons varies; some have trouble firing tricky weapons such as the Beggar's Bazooka. Others are capable of using weapons that are not even part of the Soldier loadout such as Submachine Guns, StickyBomb launchers, etc. They have a tendency to attack in groups of at least three (or two if they are along CyborSpy) which makes fighting with them harder than they should be; as individuals, they are incredibly easy for a mid-rank Freak to dispatch due to their average physical strength and defence, and their lack of intelligence. For this reason, CyborSpy is disappointed with them, and mostly uses them as cannon fodder or as bait for his enemies. Under the control of CyborSoldier however, they are very fast and are capable of using any sort of weaponry effectively. They are even able to outclass the Super Soldier Drones. Other Variants Engineer Drones These Drones are a special kind of mind-controlled mercenaries who work for CyborSpy. As their name suggests, instead of being Soldiers, they are BLU Engineers donning the Lo-Fi Longwave. Rather than fight, they use their high level of intelligence to create special gadgets for their master. CyborSpy himself owes some of his major successes to them, but being such an evil overlord, he is prone to test the weapons made by the Engineer Drones against them. They are responsible for creating dangerous tools like the Pure Australium Sapper which almost made the evil Spy conquer the world. They also built CyborMedic's robot henchman, CyborPyro, while the former was still allies with CyborSpy. Their next brilliant creation were the Super Soldier Drones, and their last and probably most useful creation was CyborSoldier. Super Soldier Drones The Super Drones are a special kind of Soldier Drones which are fully robotic and exactly as obedient as before. They were built by Engineer Drones as a possible replacement for the weaklings that are the regular Soldier Drones. The Super Soldier Drones are more intelligent, and much stronger than their flesh-and-bone counterparts. A single one of them is able to outpace three Soldier Drones at least, and even pose a serious challenge to the Cybors. Being made of steel, they are far more durable to bullets and explosions than regular Drones. Due to this, CyborSpy considers them to be one of his best bets to defeat his nemesis, Cyborneer. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak group Cyborneer Series * The Spy who loved Australium *The Rise of CyborMedic *Cyborspy encounters Major Scout Guy *The Cyborshowdown *CyborPyro's First Mission *Cyborspy's Scheme *Cybor vs machine *An old enemy *Revenge of the Cyborbot ''Australium Unleashed *Episode 2 *Episode 4 *Episode 5 ''The Saxton Hale Saga *Episode 2 *Unexpected encounters By the community *Another night of business *Antarctic Australium *Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 6 - Cyborneer Category:BLU Team Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Gunners Category:Idiots Category:Monsters made by ShermanZAtank Category:Mood-swingers Category:Organisations Category:Soldiers Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Weaklings Category:Monster Groups